


We're Family

by Merman



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Parent Emma Swan, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merman/pseuds/Merman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots and drabbles connecting the lives of Emma, Killian, and their life together. Which include, family drama, pregnancies, crying, love, and a few screaming babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Screaming and Rocking

"I'm going to cry." Came the muffled voice of the woman who may or may not be an exhausted wreck. Emma Swan wasn't new to being a parent, she was however new to being a parent to a screaming bundle known as her son. It was times like this that made her realize Regina had the tough years of motherhood when Henry was a baby. Blonde curls plaster her sleeping partner as she rolls over, she could feel his tired grin on her the moment she heard the powerful wails coming from the baby monitor that sat on her beside table.

"If you are, we'll know for sure where he gets his lungs from." Killian mumbles, tiredly, peeking one blue eye open as she rolls over to face him. "Do you want me to get him, Love?" He asks, watching her with both amusement and mutual understanding as she yawns quite loudly. 

She  _would_ love to roll back over and sleep, her boyfriend was more than capable of soothing their baby back to rest. But that'd be selfish, besides, the moments of watching Liam fall back into a peaceful slumber made his constant crying almost worth it. She loved rocking him in that beautiful wooden chair that August had surprisingly created for them as a gift. She loved seeing his tiny little fists ball around the stuffed dragon Henry had bought him. She loved her baby, and all the little things that came with him.

"No. You got him earlier." With a thankful smile and a quick peck to his lips, Emma rolls back over, long legs swinging until they plant on the carpet. The moment she was up off the bed she briskly walks to the nursery down the hall. She analyzes the once blank walls of her home, they were now littered with frame photos of family and friends, ever since her time as the dark one, she  **needed** to make her home more...  _homey_.

She reaches the door to the nursery, swinging it open as quietly as she could, not that it mattered seeing how Liam was still screaming his little head off. Once inside the room, the walls painted to look like it was under the sea, hues of blue and stuffed undersea creatures littered the room. Sat right in the middle in a white crib was her little pirate, his face still red from his screaming was now calmed upon seeing his mother, fists curled around the bars of the crib.

The sight of his blue eyes shining in the nightlight brought a smile to the mother's face. "I'm here, baby." Emma cooed, padding into the room and bringing her son close to her arms in a split second. His chubby arms wrap around her neck, looking up at his mom in curious and what seemed to be slight annoyance. "You need to stop waking Daddy and I so much. We need sleep if we have to keep up with you." She rebuffs the baby teasingly in her best  _mom_ voice. Killian had remarked  about how much she sounded like her own mother, he  _thought_ he was funny 'til she had caught him using the same tone with his son when he thought he was alone.

Holding the bundle close to her chest, the savior makes her way over to the rocking chair, sitting in it with a loud sigh. "Mommy loves you, Liam." Her fingers dance in the small tuft of light hair on the babe's head.  "Daddy does too but he is currently passed out." Talking to her son was almost therapeutic despite her exhaustion, Liam always brightened up when he heard the words Daddy or Mommy. He was already so intelligent.

A sudden shadow covered the room when Killian appeared the doorway, a soft expression on his face. "Heard him stop crying. Got worried." He grumbles through a thick layer of sleep-voice. 

"He calms as soon as  _I_ come in." Emma teases in a matter-of-fact tone.  She threatens to laugh upon seeing Killian's over-dramatic reaction, instead she gives an amused hum, not wanting to wake Liam who was just now falling back asleep due to her passive rocking.

"Well, _I_ make him laugh more." Killian finally counters, walking close to the rocking hair, placing his hand on her shoulder lovingly before peering down at his son. "I wonder what his first word will be..." The former pirate trails off in thought. His question brings a lot to Emma's mind. Killian loved their son so much, ever since the baby was born the three of them had turned into such a happy little family. Henry added a fourth part of the piece and along with the rest of their group, it made a humongous family tree.

"It better be mom." Emma yawns once more. "For as much as I get up to sooth him he better be crying out "Mommy" as much as possible."

"I think Daddy has better ring to it, Swan." 

" **You** would." Their light bickering had turned more family oriented ever since she became pregnant. First it was about what gender the baby would be, and now it was about who would be named first by  _their_ baby.

"But-- I would be just as happy with him saying Mommy." Killian finished, leaning down to press their lips together. "How about you hand the lad over. You should go back to bed. I'll rock him for a little while longer and rejoin you."

With only slight hesitation, Emma hands the bundle over to Killian, her boyfriend's eyes lightening up the moment his son was back in his arms. "I love you." The words came so easy now, had their really been a time where they didn't say it as often?

"Love you too." She replies, giving him one final kiss, feet already carrying her back to their comfy and awaiting bed. Tomorrow was another day, and that day was sure going to be filled with more family time.

 


	2. Never Say No to Grandma Snow

"This is so exciting!" Snow exclaimed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. The former queen was currently rummaging through racks upon racks and shelves upon shelves of gender neutral clothes, colorful plush toys, and other required baby equipment.

This morning Emma told the news to her parents that she and Killian were expecting; Snow, of course, freaked out and started babbling about how her baby brother Neal would have someone to play with. David however had a much more... interesting response. After a mild freak-out, and having a long and deadly talk with Killian complete with glaring eyes, her father accepted the final fact. He _was_ going to become a grandfather once more.

"Do you think we should go with green blankets or gold? Oh... maybe not gold, I think Belle's baby has gold taken." Snow's usually content facade was butchered by her current state of excitement. Emma who was just smiling, followed her mother around the brightly colored store in silence. Truthfully she was still in awe over the fact that she was going to become a  **mom**. It was different than Henry, she was actually going to take care of this baby from the  **start**. 

"Killian is a pirate, sea creatures! We should get a stuffed whale!" With only a swift whoosh of the basket she was holding, Snow tries to run by Emma towards the stuffed animal aisle.

"Whoa there, take it easy!" Emma quickly counters, placing a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I'm barely pregnant." She gestures down towards her still flat stomach. "We have time to get things like this, I think we should focus on the stuff that's  **required**." She was always so practical.

Emma of course regretted trying to soothe the beast known as Grandma Snow, her look she suddenly gave could make her baby grow to nine months and pop out of her within a single second. "I mean--"

"You are going to let me buy things for this baby, Emma. I'm a grandma, I missed these years with Henry, I get to spoil your kid as much as I want, even if they're not here yet.  Now follow me to the stuffed animal aisle and help me pick out a  **whale**. Afterwards we're stopping by the fabric store so I can get things to knit a baby blanket and THEN and only THEN I will treat you to lunch."

Green eyes wide, Emma simply nods, her mother's fierceness always seemed to come clean when it came to family. "A Whale it is."

Let it be known that this was the first and last time Emma denied Grandma Snow the chance to spoil.


	3. Halloween Preparations

“DAD!” The very loud yell followed by the patter of tiny feet on the floor woke Killian with a half, eyes flinging open just as his young son jumped on top of the bed and onto his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

“Wha-- WHAT?!” Emma's voice yelled next to him, green eyes wide for a few moments before an amused smile forms on her lips at the sight of her husband wincing in slight shock of having a small body pile onto him while he was in a dead sleep.

“Dad you promised we could go get pumpkins today! Halloween is coming soon and I need to carve mine... Uncle Neal already has his pumpkin.” Liam was now six years old and very spirited. What he said was true, Snow and David already had quite a few carved jack-o-lanterns, all made delicately and with professional detail.

“Aye I did,” Killian mumbles finally catching his breath, arms wrapping around his son, sneaking a glance at his wife while Liam glared at the two of them in an adorable manner. “Mom is getting the costume you want today as well.”

“I already knew that, Dad.” Liam rebuffs sarcastically. So young and yet so much like his mother already, with a huff, Liam crawls across his dad, unhooking the arms from around him with a slight wiggle in order to make it over to where Emma still lay watching with a smile. “Morning, Mom!” He greets her, wrapping his short arms around her, being careful with the very pregnant belly that was hidden by the comforter wrapped safely around both of his parents. “You're not still sick of being cooped up at home all the time are you?” Killian stiffened in bed, shooting an apologetic look already at his wife. Liam had asked him the other day why mom was always yelling at the kitchen appliances in annoyance. She missed work, and she missed doing fun things with their son.

"And who told you that?"

“Dad.”

“Did he now? Well he's wrong. I love staying home with your baby sis.” Emma smiles, removing the comforter from around her stomach, her smile only growing as Liam places a hand on her belly. “Besides I get to go out today. I'm getting your costume along with Aunt Belle.”

“I can't wait till she's born. I bet she'll love Halloween as much as me.” Liam mumbles, pressing his forehead against his mother's.

“I thought Christmas was your favorite holiday, lad?” Killian finally pipes up from his side of the bed, rolling onto his side to stare at his family.

“Halloween is my favorite until it's over. Then Christmas becomes my favorite!” Liam explains as if it were the most obvious statement in the world.

“Aye. That makes sense.” Killian replies flatly, a grin forming on his face. He knew the best way to get under his son's skin. Especially when the boy was inpatient as he was now. Maneuvering himself over he leans down over his wife. “Morning, love.” He whispers, planting a kiss on her lips which she happily returned.

“Dad! Stop kissing Mom! We're burning daylight.” There it was. Liam using the phrase that David often said when he thought the boys were being too slow. Liam of course picked up on it and used it as often as he could in a manner to get his parents to hurry up.

Killian shares a knowing look with Emma, pulling away from her and standing up from the bed with a groan. “Alright. Breakfast first.” The former pirate states this in his _dad voice_ or that's at least what Emma called it. This got Liam moving to the edge of the bed quickly, hopping off it and attaching himself to his father's side.

“Then pumpkins?” He asks hopefully.

“Then pumpkins.” Killian confirms, shooting a glance back at the still tired Emma. “Breakfast will be done soon, love. Come down when you think you can roll out of bed.” He teases, moving with Liam towards the door.

“Hey!” Emma protested loudly, but smiled to herself once they were out the door.

* * *

 

Later that night the three of them sat around the table, Liam going to town on his pumpkin. (Apparently he HAD to have the biggest one. So much so, that Killian had to carry the squash for his son.) “This is so cool.” The boy mutters as he pulls out another chunk of pumpkin guts.

“Be careful, lad. Don't get it all over.” Killian was quick to readjust the towel they had spread out underneath the pumpkin in order to tone down on the mess.

“And this is why you're not getting your costume to wear until Halloween. You'll get it all dirty.” Emma reprimanded, already cutting a face into her own hollow pumpkin. Killian smirked when it looked like Liam was about to protest but instead got sidetracked when he found even more guts to pull out of his project.

“Dad I think I'm ready to cut!” Liam bounced in his chair excitedly.

“You should stencil on your design first, then I will help you cut the shapes out, okay?” Killian moved his chair closer to the boy, handing him a light marker so he could draw his desired face. This was his sixth year learning about this holiday. He was an expert Halloween dad by now. At first he thought the idea was silly, but after seeing Ashley, Aurora, and the in-laws with their kids, Killian knew his children would enjoy every holiday this world had to offer.

“I'm going to make it look like the crocodile...”

“That's my boy.” Killian smiles, ignoring Emma's shocked expression.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Liam safely tucked into bed, worn out from the days events of picking pumpkins out and carving them. The finished illuminated fruits now sat on their front porch for all of Storybrooke to see. “I'm surprised. That actually does sort of look like Gold.” Emma admits as she finished up her hot cocoa, setting the mug on top of the coffee table.

“I told you. Our son is going to be an artist.” Killian boasts proudly, wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife.

“Really? Because I thought he wanted to be a pirate.” Emma sighs, leaning back into her husband's chest with a content sigh.

“What?” This notion alarmed him. His son of course knew of his past life, sans the obvious gory details. The idea of Liam wanting to be a pirate brought out mixed emotions in his head.

“That's the costume he wanted. He wanted to be a pirate like his daddy.” Emma of course had a knowing smile on her lips, eyes closed. Her words brought a warmness to his chest and stomach, his heart swelling with pride. Really, the idea could have brought tears to his eyes.

“I'm sure he'll look great.” Killian finally manages, planting a kiss in her hair.

“He's going to look adorable, Killian.” Emma pauses after her name, the action making Killian's eyebrow raise in question.

“Me on the other hand? I can't wait for you to see just how _adorable_ I'll look in my costume.” Emma teases, rubbing her stomach, turning her head so she can give him a mischievous glance.

“Emma...” Was all he could make out before her lips claimed his own, a satisfied growl making its way into her mouth as their cuddling session turned into much more physical activity, pregnant or not.

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!** _


End file.
